


One shot Flash/Peter

by ALGrace



Category: Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALGrace/pseuds/ALGrace





	One shot Flash/Peter

Parker,  
The day you faked me out with the basketball, hurling it towards my head but catching it in your hand.   
I flinched anyway.  
Just like I still flinch every time my dad walks by, every time he clenches his fist, every time he raises his voice…  
But you didn’t hit me. I felt my cheeks burn with shame as you laughed at me. Of course you wouldn’t hit me. You, Parker, a scrawny brianiac I could never hope to compete against in the real world, would never stoop to my level.  
That was the day I went home and locked my door and tore myself apart because I had promised my father I would never bring another boy home. I had promised my mother’s grave I would make her proud when I saw the disappointment in her eyes even as the light left them.  
I had promised myself I would never love a boy again.  
There was a change in you, one I had never expected. Your stupid, awkward, endearing smile. Your wild, tousled hair that looked so soft and all I wanted to do was run my fingers through it.  
You grew up, and you got hot. I could’ve been fine without you getting so good looking. I had to touch you but I didn’t know how so I hit you instead. Every day I pushed you down or shoved you into your locker or gave you a black eye I came home and wept as my dad pounded on my door and told me to man up. Every time I hit you he hit me harder and I felt like I deserved it.   
How could I hurt Peter Parker?  
Then you’re uncle died. I tried so hard. I would not hit you, no matter what you did to me. I know it felt good when you shoved me against that locker and it took all of my self-control not to put my hands on your face and wipe away your tears.  
It hurt me to watch you in pain like that, but I had no compassion. I didn’t know what to say or how to make you feel better because all my life had just been a series of shouting matches and narrowly dodged fists.  
Then I saw you that night, shooting a web from something on your wrist and pinning that guy to the wall. He wasn’t who killed your uncle. You left him alone. You shot another web and pulled yourself into the sky.  
So I started working, hard. I forced myself to read, I went to tutoring sessions, I even arranged meetings with our school’s guidance councilor because I would make myself into a new person, one you deserved. Someone who could figure out how to love himself and others, even when his whole life he had been told he’d better not dare.  
“Cool shirt.”  
You said to me. I looked down at my Spiderman shirt, a newly prized possession.  
“Yeah. Dude’s crazy. But chicks dig him” I said. I didn’t have the nerve to tell you I did too.  
You smiled, for a moment, then looked down and it left your face.   
That’s why I’m hiding from you. That’s why I stuffed this letter in your locker. I don’t have the balls to face you myself.  
I’ll be in the park until eleven…  
Flash

Peter rubbed his face and sighed. He dried off his tears with the back of his hand, then grabbed his bag.  
It was ten thirty, he didn’t have much time.  
Swinging wildly across streets and through the city, he made it to the local park just in time. He saw Flash staring solemnly at the entrance to the park. He stood outside, hoping Peter would show up.   
Peter pushed himself harder, Flash was beginning to walk away.  
“Flash!” he called across the dark streets. Flash jumped and spun around just as Peter landed on the side walk, slightly out of breath.  
Peter strode up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, holding tight to his muscled arms. Flash looked down at the smaller boy.  
“I-I’m sorry.” He stuttered. “I won’t pull anything. Or tell anyone I swear.”  
“Shut up.” Peter growled, and pressed his mouth against Flash’s.  
Flash instantly softened and hesitantly put his arms around Peter’s waist.  
“You big,” Peter murmured between kisses “baby I always,” Peter kissed him again “wanted you.”  
“Shut up.” Flash said against Peter’s mouth, pulling him closer. Flash felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest.  
He had Parker all to himself.  
Then, he pulled away and took a step back, hating himself for leaving Peter’s embrace. Leaving him alone before him on the sidewalk.  
“Flash?” Peter asked, a bit worried.   
Flash fought the tears that began to surface.  
“He’ll kill me.” Flash choked out. “I’m a dead man he’ll kill me.”  
“He doesn’t have to find out.” Peter said softly. Flash looked down.  
“What kind of a relationship is that? One where you have to be a secret. It isn't fair to you.”  
“Do you care what your dad thinks of you?” Peter asked quietly.  
“Well, no but-“  
“Then it doesn’t matter to me. I want to be with you.” Peter stopped, suddenly blushing. He hadn’t said anything like that out loud before.  
Flash grinned and pulled him back into his arms. “Good. I was afraid I’d have to spend the night alone.”

Later…

Peter allowed himself to be pushed back onto his bed, Flash climbing on top of him. Flash couldn’t help but moan as he ran his finger through Peter’s hair, finally knowing what it felt like.  
Peter tugged Flash’s shirt up, and over his head, enjoying his hard muscles flexing in pleasure. Flash roughly tugged Peter’s shirt off, resting his hand on his hip. He held Peter to him as he began to grind against him.   
Peter moaned softly as Flash felt him harden against him, his own pants growing tight.  
Peter nimbly undid Flash’s belt and pulled his jeans down. Flash kicked them off and kissed Peter’s hips as he fumbled with his pants, finally freeing him of them.  
Flash looked up Peter’s body as he lowered his head towards his cock. Peter lay on the bed, one arm dangling over the edge, his head back and eyes closed. His chest rising and falling quickly, and a flush spread all over his body.  
Flash licked Peter tentatively, and his thighs jumped.  
Flash slid his mouth down Peter’s length, sucking gently as his head bobbed up and down.  
Peter whined deep in his throat and put on hand on the back of Flash’s head.  
Flash picked up the tempo, holding onto Peter’s hip with one hand and pumping the other hand up and down with his mouth.  
Peter bucked and Flash adjusted his grip, letting Peter writhe under him.  
His stomach muscles flexed suddenly and Peter grunted as hot liquid poured into Flash’s mouth.   
He sucked on Peter, even as he began to soften, and swallowed, looking up with a grin at his flushed face and glazed over eyes. Peter fell back on the bed.  
Flash was still hard, so much it almost hurt.   
Peter reached over to his bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a bottle of something. He handed it to Flash, who even in the dark could see it was lube.  
Flash quickly opened it and rubbed himself down, making sure he was covered from tip to base.  
He pulled Peter over to him and tossed his slender legs over his shoulders.  
“Ready?” he asked.  
Peter nodded, closing his eyes with a smile.  
Flash slowly pushed into him, bit by bit. Peter gasped and gripped the bedsheets.  
Flash dug his fingers into Peter’ soft upper thigh. The tightness nearly overwhelmed him and all he wanted to do was push harder into him, but he forced himself to refrain.  
He sighed when he was all the way in, and held himself there, letting Peter adjust.  
Then began to slide in and out, slowly but picking up a bit of speed.   
Peter opened his mouth but Flash leaned down and covered it with his, keeping up with his thrusts.  
Peter moaned and whined in the back of his mouth, Flash gasped against him.  
He came up for air and looked down at Peter’s face, his eyes half closed and mouth red, opened in a soft ‘o’.  
Flash grunted and dug his hips against Peter, straining to get deeper as he emptied himself inside him.  
He put his hand on the bed, above Peter’s shoulder, and stayed there for a moment, panting and feeling tiny drops of sweat roll down his back.  
Slowly, he pulled out and lay next to Peter, pulling him tightly against his chest. He buried his face into his neck.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.” He murmured. Peter smiled and nuzzled against him.


End file.
